


Unperfect, perfect engagement

by fujoshin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My first fic, fluffy fluff fluff, suga and his wants to be married issues, they should really get married like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshin/pseuds/fujoshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Daichi..." the ashen blond caught the brunette's attention.</p><p>"Hm? what is it Suga?"</p><p>"Look at this!" Daichi raised an eyebrow from what he's seeing. A simple, casual white dress with floral designs and laces on it, held by his lover. Wait, isn't that some kind of a wedding dress thingy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unperfect, perfect engagement

"Hey, Daichi..." the ashen blond caught the brunette's attention.

"Hm? what is it Suga?"

"Look at this!" Daichi raised an eyebrow from what he's seeing. A simple, casual white dress with floral designs and laces on it, held by his lover. Wait, isn't that some kind of a wedding dress thingy?

He stared at him for a moment, still processing from where and how his lover got the dress, he slowly put down the cup of coffee and the newspaper he's currently holding and went to the living room where Suga is y'know acting like a soon to be bride of someone, it's kind of weird but he looks cute so it's fine with Daichi. The ashen blond admired the dress, he really liked it although it's kind of old it still looked beautiful to him, it reminds him of all the weddings he went to and the brides like they're the stars of the night, yeah he wants to be like that too, but he can't tho 'cause he's a guy. Suga's smile faded when the thought came to his mind, he knows that he can't be like those women walking down the aisle waiting to be married. He puts down the dress and folded it. Daichi noticed his lover's actions and started to question him.

He moved closer to Suga's side and he put his arm around his shoulder. He knows something's not right.

"Well, I can't, Daichi. It's not normal..."

"Why? what's not normal?"

It took a minute for Suga to answer, he knows Daichi will understand but he's too embarrassed to tell him. He just can't blurt something that he wants to be a bride and wear that dress. Daichi will laugh at him for sure, seriously.

"Well?" Daichi stared at him and Suga can't find the right words to say.

"I-I want to.." he hesitated, his cheeks getting redder redder every second. He took a deep deep breath and sighed.

"Iwanttogetmarried!" the ashen blond blurted out so fast that his lover can't even understand it.

"W-what? you're too fast, Suga."

The ashen blond's face became redder much much redder from the embarrassment, he just wants to dig a hole and live there for the rest of his life, but he can't. He needs him, he can't live without him tho, so he took another deep breath and gathered all his guts. GOD, this is frustrating.

"I..want to get married, Daichi.." Suga covered his face, waiting for the burst of laughter, but it didn't came.

Suga slowly put his hands away from his tomato colored face and found Daichi's wide eyes staring at him. Suga was about to tell his lover that it was just a joke, when suddenly the brunette stood up from where he's sitting and started to find something. Suga was confused. It was moments later when Daichi came back.

The ashen blond starts to tear up when he saw his lover holding a veil and large sized ring. Daichi kneeled before Suga and brushed some dangling hair away to put the veil on him and Suga starts giggling because he knows that Daichi knows nothing about putting on a veil on someone, so he helped him. After he puts the veil, the brunette started to say his vows. Suga can't hold back his tears anymore when Daichi said "Will you marry me?"

He can't hold back that he hugged Daichi so tight while saying "Yes!" for countless of times.

Daichi took Suga's right hand and puts the large sized ring on his ring finger. They both laughed together when the large sized ring dangled on Suga's finger. Daichi wiped the tears on his lover's eyes and kissed him. Suga was still laughing in between their kisses, because he never knew that Daichi will take his silly wish seriously, he never expect for this to happen but Daichi did it, he did it for him.

"I love you, Suga.." Daichi said while placing a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I love you too." Suga giggled and Daichi kissed him again.

Suga doesn't want to question Daichi on how and where he got the veil and the large sized ring that's dangling on his ring finger right now 'cause he just wants to take in this moment and remember everything, Daichi's face when he kneeled before him, his voice when he asked him to marry him, his kisses, everything. He wants to cherish it like a bride before the ceremony. Although, he may never be like those women walking down the aisle and being the star of the night, but wearing a veil with a messy hair, tshirt and a pink boxer with a ring that's doesn't fit his finger is not so bad, because he has Daichi with him and Suga knows he'll always be his bride.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! my very first fanfic, I hope you liked it and I'm very very very very sorry for my wrong grammars, because English is really not first language so, yeah I sucked at it and also another sorry for my laziness to make it long, it's already 3 AM and I'm giggling while writing this so please understand my situation and my powers can't handle the fluffiness for these two idiots so that's all. Thanks for reading and whoever you are, you're awesome for not ignoring this note :D ahaha that's all :)


End file.
